


Beanie

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Cold Weather, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Shared Clothing, no way in no way out, until the train is fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine get stuck in a subway together. It's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beanie

The cold gets to them before anything else. 

It's barely after lunch so hunger isn't a problem. Yet.

It takes an hour and a half before Kurt finally admits that the subway won't be moving any time soon so he lets himself slip down to the ground where everyone else is starting to huddle for warmth.

He's making the New York Subway system pay for his dry-cleaning if he gets out of this mentally intact. 

"Joining the ranks of the cuddlers?"

Kurt startles, barely having settled between the doors he's still hoping will suddenly open and the seat he had been fighting for less than two hours ago.

He turns to see a bundle of coats and scarves, shining brown eyes peaking through and a smile that makes his heart stutter without his permission.

"Um, I guess so," He mumbles, acutely aware of everyone's eyes on him since he had quite literally been the last person standing. "Did you all have bets on when I would go down or something?"

The man, well, ball of fluff, laughs but it's neither mocking nor rude. It's a lovely sound, actually, something sweet and warm in their terrible shared situation. 

"Nah, we were just wondering when your layers would finally let you down. Obviously you must have some magic under there if you last this long," He grins making some girl next to them giggle.

Kurt snorts, the man's smile is infectious, though, so soon he's grinning right back. "Just the magic of New York winter fashion. Although right now I wish I had gone with Alaskan fashion."

That earns him a few laughs.

"I'm Blaine, by the way. Might as well know each other's names if we're going to be using each other's body heat."

The girl next to them looks like she's holding in her laughter and Kurt just barely manages to control any blushing since Blaine looks ridiculously earnest, "Um, Kurt," He answers, reaching out a gloved hand.

Blaine takes it with a huge smile, dimples appearing and Kurt tries not to giggle. At least the heat creeping up his neck and tinting his cheeks keeps him a little warmer.

"One good thing about New York fashion, though," Blaine explains with a flourish, "We all always carry extra layers!"

Kurt laughs, both in amusement at Blaine's adorable antics and uncomfortable fear at the idea of wearing anyone else's clothes.

"How are your ears?" Blaine asks as Kurt eyes the pile of warm garments skeptically. 

"My... what?"

"Your neck seems covered but your ears must be cold."

Kurt tries not to laugh at how ridiculous their conversation is but from Blaine's smile he's pretty sure they're both well aware. 

Blaine reaches into the pile with purpose, making a noise of success when he pulls out a light grey beanie from its confines between two linked gloves.

"Here, it goes with your outfit, it'll keep you warm and I know for a fact that it has recently been washed," He grins as he hands it over to Kurt.

At Kurt's raised eyebrow he continues, "You can keep it until you get home where you can safely deal with hat-hair."

Kurt can't help but laugh at that, reaching over to take it. Blaine leans forward before he can, "Here, let me."

With gentle hands- that smell exactly like the beanie, Kurt notices- Blaine places the hat over his head, making sure his ears are tucked underneath. 

"Thanks," he breathes, when Blaine leans back while still staying close. "How will I get it back to you?"

Blaine smiles, something like mischief shinning in his eyes, "I guess we'll just have to swap numbers."

"Oh, my god," Kurt hears the girl next to them mutter over a laugh.

"I suppose that would be logical."

Three hours later, Kurt Hummel not only leaves with a beanie and a number, but a hand tucked into his glove. He gets to give the hat back in person the next morning.


End file.
